I've Changed, I Really Have
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: Percy's life is all wrong. No family, no friends, no job... But when his love comes back to him again, she pulls him to his feet. Percy realizes that he has changed... But can he tell that to his family? Can he still face them after what he's done? Some m
1. I've Changed, I Really Have

I've Changed, I Really Have 

By Moony

This idea popped out of nowhere, when I was thinking about Percy – one of my favorite characters. –Moony

Chapter 1

Percy sat in the chair, staring at his office. The dull, white walls with a few portraits and certificates hung up. It was a small office with green carpet, and half of the room occupied with a large wooden desk. Well, what had he expected? He sighed and looked without enthusiasm at the notes he had taken at some interview that Fudge had had with some wizard from Belgium. Just a stupid task assigned to keep stupid Percy busy.

Percy hated it. He hated it all. His life was screwed. And it was all his damn fault. Why had he been so ambitious?

He had no one for support now. He couldn't go back to his family. He couldn't face them. It was a year after that row. But Percy remembered it so clearly. The day his life was screwed up totally. Of course, he was the old Percy then. Junior Assistant to the Minister. Percy had been excited. He couldn't wait to tell his parents. He could already imagine the looks, and the hugs and kisses from Mum. His father would be beaming. It was a really good thing. To work alongside the Minister – why now he could have a chance at being the Minister, his big dream.

But they had not been proud. In fact, there was a heavy silence in the air, as he saw Mum and Father exchange glances. Then Father had said slowly that he couldn't accept the job. Percy already had, he thought they would've been glad that he could take the job. He was upset. It was a glorious opportunity! How could they want him to push it away?

They had left the kitchen, where they had a shouting match. Percy was so angry. His parents – they should've been proud! The two people in his life he had aimed to please, they should've been proud!

And so Percy had left the house. He didn't talk to them. He turned away their gifts. It was the worst mistake he had ever made.

Even worse, what Father had said was right. A few weeks into the job, Fudge asked Percy about Dumbledore. And Father. When Percy replied he had no clue, because he had left, Fudge seemed very flustered and disappointed. All of a sudden, it seemed he wasn't treated like well – an assistant. He was treated as some burden to try and get rid of. He had had stupid tasks. Of course, Fudge couldn't fire Percy. It would look stupid. Everyone could see through the firing, everyone was already suspicious as to why he was hired in the first place, this was jus the last puzzle piece. It would ruin Fudge's 'reputation'. If he even had one.

Percy stared at the framed certificate.

"This is to certify that Percy Weasley has been appointed Junior Assistant to the Minister."

He gave a rueful laugh. Like it mattered anymore.

Percy could leave, he knew. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't. This was the only thing that supported him, so that he could live in a nice house with good food and electricity. Percy had never been trained for anything besides government. It was his only choice. He couldn't be a businessman. He couldn't be an Auror. He couldn't play Quidditch. He couldn't do anything besides government work. Reinforcing laws. It was his job, ever since he was little. He had always been the one to make sure Fred and George weren't doing anything mischievous, he was the one watching Ginny and protecting Ron. He was the Prefect and Head Boy. He had always reinforced rules.

No one could support him besides this job. Penelope had gone off with some other man many many years ago, and Percy had never seen her again. The Ministry wouldn't care, all they wanted was to spy on Dumbledore. His family – what did they think of him? They probably hated him. How Percy had loved to please them as a young boy. He glowed when Mum talked about his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. He loved it when she showered him with love for becoming Head Boy and Prefect. He loved it when she told his siblings they should be like him. He wanted to impress his father. Percy looked up to his father. Father worked in the Ministry. Percy wanted to work in the Ministry – back then.

He couldn't bring himself to face them. It was way too embarrassing. What would they say? They would slam the door in his face. Percy knew he was being ridiculous, they were family – but he knew he hadn't acted like family, they had a right not to act so to him. He didn't blame them. Percy had caused much hurt, but he wanted so badly to apologize. To mend things. He couldn't. The damage was done, and Percy knew that.

He saw Father at work, but they only glanced at each other, both with sad, wistful eyes.

_I've changed, I really have._ Percy thought. He only wished he could show that to his family. But would they believe him? He had shunned them off…

He wasn't the only one who had changed. The world had changed. The Ministry finally admitted that Voldemort was back. Percy had never believed it. It was not a matter of him believing in the Ministry. But Percy felt that, it was impossible… Voldemort could not come back. That was what he had always believed.

But the Potter boy had seen him… the nutter. That old Dumbldore had believed Harry Potter, and so his parents and family had too. His whole family believed in Dumbledore – except for him. Bill, Charlie, Mum, Father… all of them – they all believed in Dumbledore.

It wasn't that Percy hated Dumbledore. But he thought it was outrageous. But he knew now, all they had believed in was true. The Dementors had left Azkaban. The Giants had joined forces with You-Know-Who. Fudge was going crazy. He knew soon, there would be a new Minister. But who? And then would he be fired? If he _was_ fired, where would he go? He knew he couldn't survive long without this job. There was no family to support him. There was no friends. Percy had never made much friends. His attitude kept people away. He didn't have any experience. It was his greatest fear. Having to be out there, alone.

Of course, he was already alone. But here, here he had money.

"Weasley!" a voice called.

Percy's head snapped up.

"Yes?" he said.

"An assistant from the Order of the Phoenix has arrived. I trust you are ready to take notes?" Fudge asked, irritably in a way.

_Yes, yes. All stupid Weasley can do is take notes. We must keep stupid Percy busy so he cannot bother us._

"Yes Minister," Percy said dully.

"Good, good," Fudge said, though not really seeming to mean it, "You must understand, these notes are very important to help _me_ understand and remember what happens."

_As if. _Percy knew Fudge recorded every meeting. He never asked for the notes. It was just something for Percy to do to make him feel 'important'.

"I understand."

"Very well."

And the assistant came in. It was Remus Lupin. Percy did not know him very well, but Dolores Umbridge, had often talked about him as being a 'dangerous half-breed'. Whatever that meant. Ron had seemed to be very fond of the man when he had taught a year at Hogwarts, and so did most of the Gryffindors in his year.

He looked very tired and shabby.

Cornelius stared at the man, almost with a fiery, contemptuous glare. It seemed he would've liked any assistant but this man. He saw Lupin give him a look. A piercing look or wistfulness, sadness, and a trifle of anger. Did this man know of the row he had had with Father? Did _all_ of the Order of the Phoenix know?

Percy swallowed and pointed his quill.

It seemed every thing reminded him of that row.

It was a boring talk about the assistant telling about how the Giants would soon join Voldemort and all that stuff.

At 6:00 pm sharp, Percy quickly apparated away from the horrible place, back to his comfortable apartment.

As he sat down on the couch, and turned on the television, he tried to think when he had last been simply happy. The flashing pictures on the screen did not intrigue him, as he tried to remember. And then he remembered. The time he was made Junior Assistant to the Minister. Percy realized, he had never been truly happy, except when he was with Penelope.

Where was she? What was she doing? Was she having a happy life with that man? Penelope had married him, Percy knew. He had been invited to her wedding. But he couldn't go at that time, it had hurt too much. He was over Penelope now anyway. He would find someone. He would. Maybe it wouldn't be his first choice, but god, it would still be happiness!

Percy stared at the flashing screen, thinking about his miserable life.


	2. Penelope?

I've Changed, I Really Have

Moony

Only 1 reviewer? At least I love this story enough to go on. –Moony

Chapter 2

Percy woke up from the couch to the sound of his alarm clock. He must've fallen asleep. Sighing, he headed for the bathroom.

_At least it's Friday._

He stared at himself in the mirror. Everything about him was like his father. His bright red hair and freckles. His glasses. His almond eyes. His tall and lanky figure. The pointy nose. He felt he was staring at Arthur Weasley.

A mixed feeling of emotions rose up in him, and he quickly left the bathroom to the kitchen. He put some pancake patter in a pan. Living alone for a year had taught him home economics. He found he was pretty good cook. Pancakes always felt good, though he usually was too busy to make them. But this morning, he was even more unhappy. This day was the day he and Penelope had gone on their first date. He deserved some pancakes.

_Stop feeling so miserable. You're over Penelope. You don't need her._

The batter fizzed and turned golden brown, and Percy quickly turned them over so the other side could get just as brown. At last, the aroma of pancakes filled the room. He took a stack and put butter and syrup on it; just the way he liked pancakes. He had never quite liked chocolate chips in it, as Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George had. He hadn't liked blueberries either, like Bill and Charlie did. Strawberry pancakes had been the worst, which was his Mum's favorite. And dad's?

He tried to drive his thoughts away. Was everything a reminder of his big blunder? Pancakes? His apartment? His job? _Himself?_

He stared at the small bit he had on his fork, just about to put it in his mouth. He put the fork down. And he apparated to work.

There were the same whitewashed walls again. The certificates. The desk. The note he had taken from the meeting yesterday. Percy ripped them up and dropped them in the wastebasket. Fudge wouldn't know, he never asked for them. He never came in Percy's office either.

Somehow, Fudge didn't come to check. He always came in to check, when Percy apparated in. Instead, Drake came in. Drake was a man who worked in an office next to him. Percy didn't really like him, and was going to tell him to get out, but Drake said.

"Weasley, Fudge has been ousted!" he said.

Percy's mouth dropped in shock.

"_Ousted!_"

"You better believe it Weasley. The new guy is like Etra Eveal! And he's sending owls to fire anyone he doesn't need, so he can replace them."

Percy couldn't believe it was happening this fast. He was sure to get replaced. He hardly did anything! He wasn't needed! His mind reeled fast. Where could he get a job? Where would he go?

His palms became sweaty as an owl floated in. He knew what it was. With shaky hands, he took it off the owl's leg. In curly letters, the letter read:

Dear Mr. Weasley,

It is with great regret that we must inform you that you cannot stay at the Minister of Magic any longer. The new Minister of Magic, Etra Eveal, feels no need for an Junior Assistant. Therefore, your office will be needed to make accommodations for another staff member who will soon be coming to the Minister of Magic. We are very sorry for this, and hope that this does not cause any inconvenience . Please move your belongings out by 10:00 pm, February 12th, and please notify us with a letter when you have done so and left. We are very sorry for the short notice, but changes must be made **immediately**.

With all due respect,

Thomas Crawford

Inconvenience? Inconvenience all right! More like, ruining his life! And by 10:00 tonight! He wasn't even ready! Why couldn't they wait until he had it all planned out? Stupid Ministry! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Well, he had nothing to move except for his certificates. The desk had already been there, so he needn't worry about that.

He took the certificates off the wall and put them in his bag. Then, he took out a piece of parchment and scrawled on it,

_Dear Ministry,_

_I have received your letter and have removed all belongings. I have left the Ministry and will seek work elsewhere. _

_Sincerely,_

_Percy Weasley_

With that, he apparated, for the last time from the building. He did not apparate to his home though. He headed straight for Diagon Alley. He needed to just, drink something, to relax.

He turned to Flourish and Botts – the place he belonged. The place with information about law. He would read up. He would go back to the Ministry. He would get a better job. But it was so long away from now!

As he walked past shelves, and shelves, the name Weasley caught his eye. He reached the book from its shelf and looked at the title.

"The Most Effective Ways in Using Your Joke-Shop Items, written by storeowners, Fred and George Weasley!"

The sinking feeling in Percy's heart came back again, and he put the book away. The book store held no more comfort. He would've stopped at the Leaky Cauldron, but he was afraid someone would recognize him and say, "Look! There's Percy Weasley! Betrayed his family I heard!" And the sinking feeling would come back.

As he hurried along, thinking of these things, he hardly realized where he was going, until he ran into a woman in purple robes. They both fell over. The woman's shopping bags scattered everywhere.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry ma'am!" he said, his face turning red. He hastily tried to help the woman pick the products up.

"It's ok. I should have watched where I was going anyway."

There was something in the voice that was dreadfully, yet wonderfully familiar. Both stopped what they were doing and stared at each other at the same time.

"_Penelope!_"

"_Percy!_"

For a long time, they sat there at a loss for words.

"What are you doing here?" Percy at last managed to say.

"I…" she looked away and began to clean her things again.

"Penny, you have to tell me…"

"Let's talk… let's talk somewhere else. Where's your home? Can I see it? Can I go?" she asked.

"What about your… your husband?"

Her eyes stared up with a horrible, fiery glare.

"Don't talk to me about that bastard!"

Percy was quite taken aback. Penelope had never cursed so before.

"Ok, ok. Let's just… go to my apartment…"

They both headed out of Diagon Alley. Both had forgotten about Apparation. As Percy walked down the streets next to his long-lost girlfriend, he felt a most peculiar feeling. Penelope was in London!

They walked into the apartment in silence, until they reached Percy's room. Percy took his key and unlocked the door. Penelope stepped in, and kicked off her shoes. Percy did the same.

"I'll go get some tea. You can just sit down for a moment," Percy said awkwardly.

As he strode into the kitchen, he thought how long it had been since a girl had been in his apartment. Never in fact. He hadn't dated any girls since Penelope had broken up with him. So this was the first girl in his apartment.

He poured some steaming tea into two cups and walked out into the living room, where Penelope was sitting.

They sat together, in silence for another long minutes, sipping their tea without a word.

Penelope broke the ice.

"Have you been dating?" she asked sharply.

Percy looked up.

"No… I haven't as a matter of fact…"

"You haven't got over…?" Penelope's voice trailed off.

"I have…"

Yet it was not true. Percy realized he could never quite get over it.

"Then how come you haven't been dating?"

"I can't. I just can't. I can't talk to girls like I used to. Besides, no one would want to associate with me."

"Why not? Percy, you're a wonderful guy! And I know, I know some people think you're boring, but you know, they don't really know you! You have to find someone who will care!"

Percy looked away. She didn't know the horrible crime he had committed.

"Percy, you're hiding something. I know it. You tell me."

"Penelope… I, I turned on my family," he said slowly, his eyes on his feet the entire time.

"What do you mean? You wouldn't…"

"I did."

This time he looked up.

"I told them they were a bunch of fools for believing Dumbledore. I chose to follow the Ministry. I chose to leave and never contact them again. Look at all the mistakes I've made! How can anyone want to care about me? I have no family, no friends, no girlfriend… I'm a nothing! I'm a nobody! I just go fired from my job! I'll be dirt poor. You see how screwed my life is Penelope? You see that?"

Penelope stared at him.

"I don't know why, I don't know why I was so stupid! I was just… just arrogant. I thought they'd be proud! But they told me I couldn't… and I got really mad. And I'm in this big mess that I can't get myself out."

Penelope rose. Percy's heart sank. She was going to walk out, he knew it.

"I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you out," she said.

"You can't Penny. Nothing can help me. I'm done. My life isn't worth anything. I might as well… just… I might as well just go and die."

"Don't think that Percy! Don't you ever think your life is not worth anything! Believe me, I've been through it! You can't let yourself ever think that. Everyone's life is important! Everyone's life has meaning, and yours _has_ meaning and I know it! I can see it! I _knew_ it from when I was dating you, and I'm going to help you realize just how important your life is. You don't try and suicidal things! You push that thought OUT of your head! I don't want you ever EVER saying things like that again! Life has meaning!"

Percy stared, listening to all this, soaking it in. What _had_ gone on with her and her husband? Penelope had changed. She was different. It must have been something to do with her husband.

"I need to go Percy, but you swear to me you won't ever think that your life is worthless, go on, swear it!"

"I swear it…" Percy said meekly.

"Good."

With that, she walked out, her shopping bags swinging beside her.

Percy looked at the door for a long time after Penelope left. He hadn't even got to find out what her phone number was, or where she lived, or what the heck she was doing in London. He sighed, and turned on the TV again. The pictures flashed at him once more, but he was not soaking it in.

He was thinking about what Penelope said, about how his life was not worthless. That it meant something. Did it? What did it mean? What was the purpose when everything was going so horribly wrong?

My life is worthless… Penelope can't change that. 

He shook the thought away. Penelope had made him swear. He wouldn't break a swear. Especially a swear Penelope had made him agree to.


	3. 6 o'clock in the Morning

I've Changed, I Really Have

By Moony

Yay! Thanks to all my 8 reviewers! Shout outs at the end! –Moony

Chapter 3

At six o'clock in the morning, Percy woke up to a loud banging on his door.

"What the…" he muttered groggily.

He slipped his robes on, and made his way to the door. Who would be here at six in the morning?

He grasped the doorknob and opened the door. Standing there was Penelope. Seeing her made Percy jump.

"What are you doing here? Do you realize what time it is?" he groaned.

Penelope checked her watch.

"Well, according to my watch it is six o'clock."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm going back to sleep. You can do something."

With that, he shuffled back into the bed, and tried to fall asleep again. Dang, he never woke up this early. But Percy was a light sleeper. If he woke up, he could never fall asleep. But this time he tried hard. Except it didn't work. The blue glow was becoming golden, and he could hear Penelope banging pots in the kitchen. She was making something.

The aroma of chocolate chip pancakes wafted in, and Percy knew it would be impossible to sleep. He rose and dressed, then headed out to the kitchen where Penelope was cooking.

"You did that on purpose!" Percy whined.

"Did what on purpose?" Penelope asked innocently.

"Chocolate chip pancakes! Where'd you find the chocolate chips anyway?"

"They were in the pantry," Penelope said, waving her hand toward the pantry. Percy remembered. Mum had sent those long ago.

"_Accio syrup! Accio butter!"_ Percy said.

The syrup and butter came whizzing to a stop at the table. Penelope put two stacks in front of two chairs, and sat down in front of one as forks and knives came flying to the table also.

Percy sat down across from Penelope.

How odd it was, to see Penelope across the table, eating pancakes in _his _apartment, sitting in _his_ chair, using _his_ silverware.

There was a long silence, only broken by the sound of sipping or pumpkin juice and the chewing of pancakes.

"Why the hell are you here?" Percy finally asked, when all the dishes had been cleared.

"I dunno. I wanted to be here again, to see you again. You know, just see how your life was going," Penelope said thoughtfully.

"At six o'clock in the morning!"

"Oh, that was to bug you," she said, grinning.

Percy rolled his eyes. She hadn't changed _that_ much after all. Silence filled the room again. Percy wanted to ask what went wrong with her marriage, what happened, but he wasn't sure how to word it. And he was afraid Penelope was going to bite his head off, after all, it was still kind of awkward to meet your old boyfriend.

They sat there for what seemed like a long time, before Penelope said something again.

"Percy, how come you're so… I dunno. You're not the overly ambitious worrywart I used to date…"

Percy stared.

"I was ?"

"Haha, yeah, to tell you the truth, you kind of were. I was trying to get you to loosen up and not overanalyze things. You've changed. You're more… I dunno, sad kind of. You just feel the angst hanging around you. Are you guilty?"

Percy blinked. She sounded like a psychologist or something.

"You've changed too Penny. You used to be more… quiet and shy. You never really spoke your mind, like you do now. What happened to you? Was it – " Percy hesitated.

Should he ask? He wasn't so sure. But the words came spilling out of his mouth, "Was it your marriage?"

He saw Penelope's eyes widen, he saw her hands grip the edges of her seat. He saw her body become stiff. He saw the angry look coming over her. Percy gulped, but soon her body softened.

"I guess the marriage did change me, kind of. It made me stronger. I don't really want to tell you, but I suppose you told me about your life…"

She took a deep breath and stared at her hands, fidgeting. Then she stood up.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! I'll tell you later Percy, come on, we have to go!" she said.

"Go? Where? I didn't – "

"Here, here," Penelope said, walking to the fireplace, and throwing Floo Powder in.

She stepped in and pulled Percy along too.

"Diagon Alley!" she said loudly.

"Penelope, tell me what is – "

He stopped as the green fire began to whirl, and ash flew into his mouth and nose. He couldn't breathe, and he tried to hold on to his glasses.

At last the fire stopped, and Percy stepped out all covered in ash. Penelope was next to him.

"Penelope, what in the world are you – "

"Oh shut up Percy, let's go!"

They headed down a long alleyway that Percy had never noticed before. They went down twists and turns, and the place was beginning to get very eerie. Percy had a bad feeling.

"Penelope, where are we going? How come we didn't apparate?"

"You can't apparate to this place! Don't worry, just trust me."

At last, they came to a very rickety, door. Its paint was wearing off and it looked ugly. Percy did not want to open it. But Penelope had already seized the doorknob and pulled the door open. A blast of loud music came from it, and Percy looked inside.

"Penny… it's a dance – "

She grinned.

"I know."

* * *

**gryffindork23: Yay! I'm glad you like it!** **Right, about Penelope's past,we might have to _wait_ a bit... oh yes, Penelope will help. You'll see as the story goes.** **He will get new work, I assure you.**

**IamSiriusgrl: Yay again! I convinced someone to read a Percy fic! Yay! Go Penelope the life saver!**

**Miss Piratess: Thanks so much for reviewing my stories a lot. :) You make me happy, because I love your fics, and I know that you read mine too. I love Percy fics also, and Percy/Penelope is adorable. So, he has Penelope here! And about the work letter, well, I don't think Percy's in the mood to argue. AND yes, something did go on with Penelope's marriage, but we'll have to see about that... _later._**

**chubby redburn: Thank you! **

**Jennifer: I'm sure it must be, I don't like stories that have Percy gay.**

**maaike-fluffy: I like Percy like this too. I'm glad you share my opinion!**

**hydraspit: goes under trance Must... update... must update... lol.Yes, I thought Fudge wouldn't be happy if Percy broke off from his family.**

**samurai-lapin: I'll update!**


	4. I Am NOT Going to Dance

I've Changed, I Really Have

By Moony

Yay! Hope you saw my new fic, titled 'Does Hurt Ever Go Away?' about Ginny Weasley! –Moony

Chapter 4

Percy began to protest as Penelope pulled him in.

"But I don't dance!" he spluttered.

"You do now," Penelope said.

"I haven't danced with a partner for a year!"

"Well, then you can hone in on your dancing skills. Come on, I know you're a good dancer."

"I am _not_ going to dance."

"Yes you are."

"I'll look ridiculous!"

"So? Who cares? Do you think anybody in here's gonna give a damn if you look ridiculous? Do you think they're gonna say to your face that you look ridiculous? And if they do, do you seriously care what that stupid idiot has to say? Why do you care about what other people say about you? Huh? Huh? Do you think it really matters? Loosen up! Just let go! Do what _you _want, and care less what everyone says about you Percy. It's called _life_. Now, you are going to _dance_ and enjoy yourself. All right? Let's go."

Without another word, Penelope pulled him to the floor.

"Know how to tango?" Penelope asked as the music began to play.

"Oh no, I am not – "

Too late. Penelope had already led him into a fast tango. She was steering, and Percy could only follow. He felt his face grow red. He had only just met Penelope again the day before yesterday, and already she was going to dance with him? Was this really the Penelope he had dated a year ago? Percy imagined how ridiculous he looked. Oh man, if Fred and George or Ginny or Ron saw this, they would torture him!

For the first time, the thought of his family didn't give him a sinking feeling.

"You're doing good!" Penelope said.

"Really?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!"

Percy turned his head to look. Some people had stopped dancing to watch them. Percy wanted to impress them, and make them say, "Wow, look at that young man!" It was an odd feeling… he hadn't had that feeling since the row, when he wanted to impress his father.

He looked at Penelope's face and tried to conentrate.

Step, step, step, step, close… step, step, step, step, close… 

"Wow, Percy, and you were telling me you couldn't dance?" Penelope asked, beaming.

Percy smiled. He hadn't smiled like that for a long time. It was a genuine smile, a smile from the heart. He had _wanted_ to smile. He felt a sensation he had not felt for one year… he felt _happy_. He was enjoying himself.

Penelope was right. This was good for him. At last the music stopped, panting, they stepped out for refreshments.

"That was great Percy!" Penelope said.

"I dunno what just happened. I felt happy. It was so different, I even thought of how ridiculous my siblings would have told me I looked, and it didn't make me sad like when I used to think about my family…"

But now that the dance had been replaced by a slow ballard, Percy felt his heart sinking again. Would someone ever love him enough to dance a ballard with him? Slowly, romantically, the music playing all around, like those scenes in movies? Would he ever be a lucky man with a girl dancing like that?

He looked at Penelope. She was a good friend, but Percy did not think she would ever dance a slow ballard with _him._ Especially with her marriage gone all bad…

"Wanna dance to this?" Penelope asked, after gulping down some punch.

Percy shook his head. He didn't want to dance anymore.

"N-no. I'm tired," Percy murmured.

"Ok… say, let's go stop for ice cream!" Penelope said, jumping up.

"What!" Percy was nearly jumped straight into the ceiling.

**Ice cream!** Was Penelope out of her mind? Couldn't she see that he wanted some quiet? But he tried to remember the last time he had had ice cream… it was a long time ago, come to think of it. Perhaps when he was what, ten? Ever since he entered Hogwarts, he was dedicated to law enforcement! He had not time to eat such a silly, sticky, sweet treat. He wondered what it tasted like. He couldn't remember. Was it milky? He knew it was definitely sweet, and cold… 

"Ice cream, Perce, ice cream," Penelope said patiently, as if she were talking to a four-year-old.

"I – oh all right."

Penelope smiled gleefully and they hurried out of the room into the dark alleyway. Once again, Penelope led him through twists and turns until they were in Diagon Alley. The wizards and witches in bright colored robes and the shops were very warming and familiar to Percy, and he felt more comfortable.

They went along with the crowd and walked into Aphrodite's Ice Cream Parlor. It was a cute little shop, with small tables inside and tables outside with bright colored umbrellas over the tables. Everywhere, small children and parents and couples were enjoying delicious ice cream. Not only was there ice cream, there was also coffee and cake, as well as doughnuts. Percy usually ordered doughnuts from the parlor, but today, he did not want any doughnuts. Today he wanted to taste the sweet, cold ice cream on his tongue again. His first ice cream in ten years.

Penelope and he stood in line. When it was almost their turn, Penelope asked,

"What flavor do you want? Mint? Peach? Rocky road? Cookies and cream? Blood? Lemon?"

Percy was dismayed by all the favors available.

"Isn't there… vanilla?" he asked, remembering from a long time ago.

"Oh come on, don't be so plain!" Penelope teased.

Percy stared at all the buckets full of different types of ice cream, all different colors, all different tastes…

"Oh all right… I'll have, that…"

He pointed at a bucket with chocolate ice cream, with huge chunks of chocolate.

Penelope hurried up to the counter.

"Two rocky roads please!" she said.

"Cones or bowls?" the plump lady there asked.

"Sugar cones. And add some sprinkles and nuts if you please."

"Twelve sickles."

Penelope fished out the silver and placed it on the counter.

"Oh, you don't have to pay for it all, Penny, I have money," Percy said, digging in his pockets.

"Don't worry about it Percy, it'll be my treat."

Percy nodded meekly. What in the world had gotten into the shy, quiet, loving girl he had dated so long ago? She was much more… peppy. Percy wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. She was much more fun and talkative. On the other hand, she wasn't Percy's type.

The cones came and Penelope pulled him out into the streets.

"We can shop while we eat."

Percy was ready to take a lick. A first lick of ice cream in ten years.

"All right, but wait."

He was going to stand still to cherish the moment. He stuck his tongue out, and licked. Sweetness hit him, but it was cold, creamy and melted on his tongue withs sweetness. It wasn't the sugary sweet, but it was the creamy type. The coldness numbed part of his tongue, and his teeth felt frozen when some of it touched. It was a delightful feeling, a feeling of childhood and happiness blended into one.

"Done yet? Let's go!" Penelope asked.

They went into every single store and bought something from every single store. At long last, they hurried back to Percy's home, shopping bags full of products. Percy sat down on the couch and took out the things he had bought one by one. He laughed at everything. He had never bought things like this before!

A snowglobe, a clock, a mirror, kitchen utensils… much useless baubles. But it had been a fun day. Tango dancing, ice cream, shopping and buying… who knew Penelope was great at making the misery in his heart loosen?

And he had only just met her again yesterday…

"I'm going to go Perce, see ya round."

"Wait, give me your – "

But she had already apparated away, leaving Percy completely alone in his empty apartment. The room began to grow silent, and the misery started to flood back. But Percy stared at the items all around him, and he smiled. He turned on the TV, and this time, he actually paid attention to the story.

Perhaps he was changing…


End file.
